Words in a Letter
by Wolf Blossom
Summary: He wasn't sure how long he'd be gone for, so they decided it'd be best if they part ways. She promised him she'd write to him while he was away, and so she did; even when she found out she was pregnant with his child.
1. Month One

_.xx._

Many called him a saint, but he was merely a man with a purpose. He had spent sixteen months in the villages of Africa, helping to build schools and instate some sort of order so that their efforts would not be in vain. For the most part, everything worked well; schools were built, water systems were planned out, investments had been made, and a goal had been set.

His intention had been reached; he had spread joy to hundreds of children, given hope to thousands of people, and fulfilled his father's last wish.

To spread their wealth.

But it had cost him the most important woman in his life and, to the very day sixteen months later; his heart still pounded when he thought of her; when he thought of the caress of her lips, the feel of her touch.

The sound of her voice…

She had been _very_ understanding, though, and he was eternally grateful. Perhaps that was the reason why he was never able to get over her in the many months he lay alone. She was the most understanding, kind hearted, warm soul he'd ever had the honour of meeting and, at a point in time, she was his. His soul mate. His partner. His girlfriend.

But, even the sun sets in paradise.

_.xx._

_Pulling away from the tight embrace, watery emerald eyes tried to blink back tears as the horrible news was revealed: Syaoran Li, the man she had given her heart to, had to go._

_Leave._

_And there was nothing she could do about it; nothing she could say because to be truthful, she didn't want to change his mind. He had chosen such an honourable path to follow that she couldn't bring herself to even _try_ to change his mind. Syaoran was going to do the one thing his father wished he did during his lifetime: share the wealth._

"_I love you, Sakura," his masculine voice made her shiver, as it always did. "I'm sorry, I _really_ am. I can't; I __**won't**__ make you wait an indefinite time for me. I can't put you through that much pain."_

"_I know," she murmured, ducking her head and resting it on his chest once more. "I can't do that to you either, Syaoran. You're doing an __**amazing**__ thing and far be it for me to even try to change your mind." She looked back up at him, the tears returning. Syaoran cupped her face and used the pad of his right thumb to caress her cheek. His heart was ripping in half and there was absolutely nothing he could do to change that._

"_My heart will wait for you for as long as it can, but…" she paused, hiccupping just a bit. She had done a lot of crying when she learned his father passed away, learned that he was leaving to the villages in Africa for an indefinite amount of time, and when she finally learned that it'd be best for them to part ways for this journey._

_Syaoran had to silence her with a soft kiss. It could, potentially, be the last time he ever got to kiss her. This extraordinary soul…_

Sakura Kinomoto.

"_But if you find a man that is willing to lay the world at your feet, and loves you as much as I do… you be happy, okay koishii?" He called her by his pet name for her. "Promise?"_

_She shook her head. "I don't make promises I have no intention of keeping, Syaoran. You know that."_

_He smiled; it was wane but a smile nonetheless. "I know baby," he kissed her forehead once more, "I know. Will you be at the airport tomorrow?"_

_Ruefully, Sakura nodded. They were standing in his apartment which was almost empty. All the packing had been done and only the big furniture remained to be moved out. It was true and it was happening. _

_Syaoran Li was leaving, and her worst nightmare had just come true. But she loved him, and loved the man his father had raised him to be. And, out of utter respect for the gentleman she had regarded as a second father, Sakura had to let him go._

_Hoping, with every ounce of her soul, that it was temporary._

"_Try to write to me?" Syaoran whispered, his forehead now pressed against hers. "Even though I'll be a hermit and have no connection to the outside world, I _will_ get the letters when I come home. You can send it to my mother's house; I'll let her know in advance."_

_Sakura had to laugh, despite the situation. "I promise I'll write. Every week until you're back."_

_Syaoran shook his head. "No baby, every week until you're annoyed by having to write to me. I'd understand."_

"_You wouldn't have to," her voice was hardly audible, "because that day will never come."_

_.xx._

Syaoran didn't inform his family that he was returning. In utmost stealth, he hailed a taxicab from the airport and directed it to go to his mother's home; a place where his family used to sit down for dinners, play games, joke and joust, cry and weep- in short, the place where they grew up in.

Syaoran was one of five children, attaining the position as the only Li Boy (his father used to call him that), and the youngest at twenty-six years old. His four elder sisters: Fanran, Fuutie, Feimei, and Sheifa lived with his mother, and (last he knew sixteen months ago) were nosy, annoying, vampires that lived off of other peoples love lives.

That was primarily because they lacked love lives of their own. But that was Syaoran speaking as a biased younger brother.

Firmly gripping the strap of his backpack, Syaoran inhaled deeply and fisted his right hand. _Here goes nothing, Syaoran_.

Knock.

Knock.

He heard talking behind the door to the house. Distinctly, there was a man's voice and the muffled sound of his sisters talking. Just as he raised his hand to knock again, the door flew open and two simultaneous gasps were heard.

Fanran and Fuutie.

Fuutie spoke first, inhaling sharply before she did. "Syaoran?"

"Hey, Fuu." He grinned. Immediately, Fuutie burst into tears and Fanran threw her arms around her brother's neck. Being the eldest at thirty-two, Fanran had always had motherly instincts when it came to her four younger siblings. And since Syaoran was the youngest of all of them, she had a special place in her heart for him; especially when he dropped everything in his life to go fulfil their late father's last wish.

"Syaoran!" Fanran wept, her hands still firmly wrapped around his shoulders. "When? Why didn't you call us? Mom is so going to kick your sorry ass!"

As if on cue, the remaining Li sisters, the man that Syaoran had heard, and his mother- his _beloved_ and _adoring_ mother- crowded around the door. Within a matter of _seconds_, Yelan Li – the mama bear of the clan – tugged Fanran off of her son and threw herself at him in turn, weeping just as her eldest daughter had.

"You're _back_, Syaoran!" Yelan exclaimed. "When? Why didn't you call me?" She pulled back and feigned a look of anger and hurt. "You're in serious trouble, young man."

"Yelan," the man standing to the side chuckled and finally took a step forward. "He's back from a missionary trip and you're already mad at him?" Holding a hand out, he sent Syaoran a broad smile. "I'm Taichi. Taichi Wada—"

Before he had a chance to say anything else, Fanran spoke up.

"My um… fiancé?"

Syaoran blinked. "You got engaged? How? You're crazy!"

His four sisters burst into laughter and Taichi snickered. "I'm not exactly sane either, my man."

Syaoran already liked him.

Finally being able to break free from five of the six most important women in his life, Syaoran made it to the upstairs floor of his family home and trudged into the bathroom. He needed a _long_ and relaxing shower and, after spotting Feimei's honey and oats shampoo, he decided to pamper himself. Who cared if he smelt like a woman after he came out of the shower; he wasn't afraid to admit that he remembered his sisters smelling amazing after they came out of the shower.

With a towel wrapped firmly around his waist, Syaoran exited the steamy bathroom and slowly headed towards his bedroom. He hadn't seen it in over a year and a part of him longed to break into the four walls of a place he spent _hours_ in. He wanted to throw himself on his bed –a _REAL_ bed- and fall asleep under the comfort of his blanket.

He wanted to wake up to smell his mother's pancakes, race Sheifa down the stairs to see who'd get the biggest and thickest pancake. He wanted to go jogging through the park, listening to his iPod, concentrating on nothing but nothing itself.

But most of all, Syaoran wanted to see Sakura.

Did she remember him?

Did she actually write to him?

Trying to push all of those thoughts out of his mind, Syaoran turned the knob to his bedroom door and pushed it open. Immediately, his eyes fell onto the stack of envelopes that lay on his bed.

His heart skipped a beat.

_Sakura's letters!_

_.xx._

_Syaoran,_

_The first week has passed since you left and, honestly, I haven't cried so much in my life. I keep looking at our pictures and I miss you. A lot. So much. I'm about to cry while I write this but I promised I'd let you know everything that's been happening and so I will. It hurts to know that you're so far away and that you don't have any contact with me but when you come back, you'll have _sooo_ many of my letters to read, you'll probably hate me._

_Haha, just kidding!_

_My big broski, remember Touya? He has a girlfriend! I know what you're thinking: who the hell would wanna date your lame-ass brother. You were thinking that, weren't you?_

Syaoran smiled. That was _exactly_ what he was thinking. He ran his fingers over the pen indentation on the paper. He could still, faintly, smell Sakura in the letters. Deeply inhaling, he continued to read.

_Well he isn't a lame-ass he found a really nice girl. Kaho's her name; it was so cute how they met and I know you don't wanna hear the story, but I'm gonna tell you anyway so you better read it. I'll quiz you on it when you come back! (Granted, I even remember.)_

_So! Kaho was at the park with her son (she was preggo up the eggo, the dude split when he found out. Jerk.) and Kero (the cutie patotie little baby boy) climbed up a tree and couldn't get down. Kaho, bless her soul, is petrified of heights so my amazing big broski just happened to be in the neighbourhood and climbed the tree, saving Kero, and stealing Kaho's heart. They went out on a couple of dates and well… okay, so I kind of lied. They aren't dating _yet_ but they're kind of dating? They went out on a few dinner dates but Touya has yet to ask her out for official. _

_I hope he does though, I love babysitting Kero. He idolizes me but what isn't there to idolize. _

Syaoran laughed. Sakura was always such a joker. Lying down on his bed still wrapped in a towel, he made sure he was comfortable before continuing to read. He was planning on getting through _all_ of the letters in the stack. He counted there to be sixty-four letters.

He would be in his room for a _very_ long time so his family had better be prepared to not eat dinner for a _long_ time.

_What else is there to say? I'm still me and still missing you. Hope Africa is an experience you'll never forget. If you meet the Lion King, please do give him a hug from me. Haha, just kidding._

_Love,_

_Sakura_

Syaoran picked up the second letter in a heartbeat. He wanted to know more, read more, _hear_ her voice in his head as he read word for word the life she lived without him. He was glad, in a sense, that she sent all those letters; it made him feel that he was part of her daily routine, even though he actually wasn't.

_Mr. Li,_

_How are you this week? I'm great, still missing you. On a brighter note, Touya asked Kaho to be his official girlfriend and Kero (who is three, in case I didn't mention it before) is already called him Daddy. It is the cutest thing in the world! I'm attaching a picture with this letter._

Syaoran immediately looked in the envelope to, indeed, find a picture tucked neatly inside. Taking it out, his heart melted when he saw Sakura's older brother beside a petit red-head and her three year old light-brown haired boy. He had a wide grin with a fire truck clutched firmly in his hands while Touya had his arm wrapped around Kaho's shoulders. Already the family man.

_I had a job interview a few days ago with Yoshi and Yuki LLP law firm—you know them! I know they were involved with your dad's last will… I had an interview and, I think, they were thoroughly impressed. I'm keeping my fingers crossed; it's only an internship position but there's room for drafting and posting. They were very impressed with my knowledge of the law world. On another note, Fanran called me today to check up on me. I love your sisters!_

_Your birthday is in three days so happy early birthday and I shall have your present sent with the next letter. I love you very much so and no, I haven't found somebody who rocks my world like you quite yet hehe!_

_Love you,_

_Sakura _

___.xx._

_Dear Syaoran,_

_Happy belated birthday baby! Your gift is with the letter, excuse the feminism._

Syaoran snickered, toying with the pendant she had given him. Though it was a necklace, there was a wolf fang strewn through the cord, giving it a manly appeal.

_I know you love wolves and that is an authentic fang so cherish it always! I've been feeling really sick lately and I have no idea why. I could have the stomach flu, my stomach is always really queasy. Maybe because my period is due in a few days, but you probably already know that._

He couldn't help but laugh; he always had her period dates synced with his internal clock. He couldn't help it; Syaoran had pride in knowing everything about his girlfriend. Well, _then_-girlfriend.

_Nothing extremely significant happened this week. Except that Yoshi and Yuki called me and I GOT THE JOB! Exciting? So exciting, I'd be jumping for joy if my stomach wasn't making gurgling noises at me. I know what you're gonna tell me now: go get it checked Sakura. You're always so unhealthy._

_Well practice what you preach mister-I'm-gonna-wake-up-and-drink-a-bottle-of-Coke-because-I-can. I envy your metabolism._

_Other than that, how is Africa? I hope everything is going well… I miss you so, so, SO much and I'm hoping you'll come back soon. It's been three LONG weeks but life is long, right? It's not like either of us are held back, which I must say that was a very honourable thing for you to do; none of my friends understood why, or for what reason we had to call off our relationship but that doesn't matter. It shouldn't matter because I understand and I know why you did it. And I love you for it._

_Missing you with all my heart and every ounce of my soul,_

_Your koishii_

___.xx._

_Syaoran,_

_I'm really sorry this is short but I found out why I'm sick._

_I'm pregnant…_

_Sakura._

Syaoran's world stopped spinning that very moment. His body froze and his eyes zoned in on the one word. Pregnant. But how? She… _Sakura was pregnant?_

_.xx._


	2. Month Two

_.xx._

Syaoran was frozen. He had zoned in, with blinders, onto the one word that turned his world upside down and inside out in a matter of _nano_seconds. _Pregnant? But…_ He noticed that his hands were shaking slightly. _If this is the fourth letter then that means she found out she was pregnant four weeks after I left and if…_

His eyes widened, realization dawning. _We made love the night beffore I left… and she said in the letter before that she felt sick, late for her period and… and… holy crap._ Quickly folding the letter back up and putting it into the envelope- as best as he could, since Syaoran was in a state of stupor, he quickly grabbed the next envelope that was in sequential order. It was dated for September 19, five weeks after had had initially left for his mission trip.

_Dear Syaoran,_

_I'm really sorry about the abruptness of my letter last week. Trust me when I say that I was _really_ shocked. I guess what they say is true, huh? A condom is only 99.9% effective (pardon my lame attempt at humour…). Don't go saying something lame like you're a beast and broke the condom…_

_Because that's kind of true…_

Despite what he had just learned, he had to smile at Sakura's pathetic attempt at humour; one of the many traits he loved about her.

_Do you want to know the first thing I did after learning I was preggo up the eggo? I stared at my pregnancy test, looked back at the box to see what the heck meant positive, and stared _back_ at the pregnancy test. Then I ran to my mom asking if I was blind—she was shocked and confirmed what I thought. And then I called Fuutie and told her and she, along with the rest of your wonderful clan, came over to hug and congratulate me._

_And then Sheifa asked if I was going to keep the kid and I felt like I was slapped. Of COURSE I'm going to keep the child! Who does your sister think I am? Just because you're in Africa and we "technically" broke up does NOT mean that I will not keep our child. It's a product of the love we have for each other and by no way should he or she be punished for your beastly condom breaking skills (laugh, that was supposed to be funny!) So to answer your question, which you're probably thinking right now, your family knows about our baby._

Syaoran stared. _They… know?_

_Okay well there isn't much more for me to say. It's been a _meh_ week. Work, home, work, home yadda yadda. I'm dying to take a scented candle relaxing bath. Love you loads Syaoran._

_Sakura_

Syaoran gripped the letter for a few moments longer before ripping out of his room, the letter still firmly clutched in his left hand. He tore down the stairs and found Taichi and Fanran watching a movie while Yelan, Fuutie, Feimei and Sheifa played Scrabble. The first one to notice that he had made an entrance was Feimei.

"Hey Syaoran, ready to eat?"

Syaoran didn't even _hear_ what she asked him. He merely gawked at his sister, Fuutie, and blurted out: "Sakura was pregnant?"

A silence blanketed the Li's and Taichi. Yelan noticed the letter clutched in Syaoran's hand and she immediately stood up, gathering her rigid son in her arms. "Baby," she murmured, "I didn't expect you to read the letters so soon."

Syaoran pulled away from his mother. "Pregnant? Where's Sakura now? I want—**need** to go see her, _now_!"

Feimei stood up. "She's out of the city right now… she's spending the weekend with her parents."

Syaoran paused before drawing in a deep breath. "Away to see her parents? How much have I missed?"

Yelan held her son's face. "I'm sure she must've mentioned it somewhere in her letters baby. Sakura's parents moved out of town and wanted her to go with them, but she stayed… we don't know why _exactly_, but she did. She told us it was to stay close to _us_, but I highly doubt that is the full reason. Every other weekend, she goes to see her parents."

Syaoran's anger surged. He didn't notice that he crumpled the letter in his hand. "They left her pregnant here? What if something went wrong? Who the hell would watch her?"

Fuutie scurried over to her brother and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Syaoran, she stayed with us and her brother is still living here." She assured him. "Don't jump to conclusions, kid. Her parents _had_ to move. Mrs. Kinomoto's brother had committed suicide and they had to be closer to her family after the incident. They _really_ wanted Sakura to go but she said she couldn't leave… she needed to keep ties with Maaya's father's side."

Syaoran felt an unfamiliar surge shoot through him. He didn't need to ask to know who Maaya was—his _daughter_. Sakura gave birth to his firstborn daughter. He took a step back and watched his family: his four sisters, mother, and soon to be brother-in-law.

"When will she be back?" His voice was small. Sheifa answered him.

"Sunday evening."

Syaoran nodded and spun on his heel, racing back to his room. It was Friday night, he had two days to read all of her letters before getting to see her face again… and the face of his baby girl. His _daughter_.

He didn't even know who she was, but he already loved her with everything he had.

_.xx._

_Syaoran_

_Well, I don't feel much different. I mean, now that I _know_ I'm pregnant, I'm getting placebo effect symptoms but I don't think it's anything pregnanty. Mama says the symptoms won't kick in for a week or two more—and then morning sickness._

_Tun dun dun!_

_I'm gonna send you a picture of my tummy every month. I'm also going to keep a scrapbook of everything that'll happen… it's gonna be so exciting! Touya is ready to split you in half and wipe the floor with your ass, quoting him. He's REALLY angry at you and he's tripled in his "overprotective brother" act, but it's sweet. Kaho is being more than loving and Kero keeps kissing my stomach. You really need to meet him._

_So this week I had two doctors' appointments, one with the family doctor and one with the gyno. We're already getting started on what to do and what not to do… vitamins aren't an issue yet but I'm already beginning to be more cautious of things I do and stuff I eat._

_Plus I ate a pineapple a few days ago. I __**hate**__ pineapple._

Syaoran _had_ to chuckle. She seemed so upset over eating a pineapple. His Sakura was more than adorable…

_I hope Africa is amazing. Whenever you come back and if things go back to the way they were, we _have_ to go to the villages you were in to see the progress. I'd love to meet the new friends you make. _

_Yours,_

_Sakura_

_.xx._

_Hey Sugarplum,_

_I sent you a picture this week!_

Syaoran tore his eyes away from the letter look inside the envelope once more. Indeed there was a picture of a _glowing_ Sakura, clad in pyjama pants and a t-shirt that she pulled up. Her stomach was still flat—just like how he remembered, but instead, he now knew there was his child growing inside of her. His _daughter_. He trailed his finger over her face before bringing the picture to his lips and kissing it.

_Nothing very exciting… except Touya played darts with your picture. I'll buy you a nice headstone and make sure you have a nice undertaker (I joke, kid!). Mama says to give you her love; she says that she's really proud of us and the decisions we've made. According to mom "Not many 21 year olds can make sure life decisions."_

_She forgets that you're 23 sometimes… everybody is a baby in her eyes. Fuu and Sheifa dropped by today and we went shopping! Of course, your sisters _had_ to drag me into the baby store and we left with A LOT of ideas. I already know the crib that I want and the type of stroller and the basinet and…_

_I'll shut up now._

_On another note, I miss you so much. I think about you every day (are you sneezing often?) and I dream about you even more. It's been seven weeks since you've been gone: a month and three quarters. Almost two months… I wish I knew exactly how long you'd be gone for but… alas, life is not that nice._

_I was watching the Ladies Network today… A Walk to Remember was playing and I cried. Now, whether that's because I'm a sappy pregnant lady or because I'm a sap in general, I could care less. It's so romantic._

_Before I turn into a sappy hormonal pregnant mess, I'm going to end this letter. I love you loads, Syaoran._

_Yours always,_

_Sakura_

Before Syaoran could make it to the eighth letter, his door slowly squeaked open. He looked up to see Fanran and Fuutie entering his bedroom. He placed the letter he had just read down and leaned back on his bed, watching his sisters expectantly. "Hi?"

"You feeling better, Syaoran?" Fuutie asked gently as Fanran sat down on Syaoran's bed.

"Overwhelmed," he admitted, "it's not like I can go see Sakura right now. I'm reading the letters while I wait for her to come back."

Fuutie sat down on the floor, near the edge of the bed, and took Syaoran's hand in hers. "I'm sorry you had to come back to news like this…"

Syaoran spluttered. "Sorry? Fuu, I'm freakin' _happy_. I have a daughter with the one woman I love more than _anything_. I just wish I knew while I was away so I could've _been_ there for her when she needed me the most."

Fanran smiled. "You've got a soft heart, Syaoran. She's like our sister, so when Mr. and Mrs. Kinomoto left town and she was in her last trimester, we couldn't leave her with Touya… everybody knows what a psycho _he_ could be."

Fuutie and Syaoran snickered; they were fully aware of Sakura's overbearing elder brother. Syaoran was glad, for that reason, that he was the youngest, and that too of four sisters.

"I'm glad you guys were there for her," he admitted, "at least she wasn't totally alone… why didn't she go with her parents?"

Fuutie shrugged. "She tells us it's because she wanted Maaya close to our family—because she was legally your daughter, but we know there's more to that. Maybe it's in one of the letters." She ushered to the stack on the bed. Syaoran glanced at the pile before looking at his sisters once more.

"Maybe… I'll find out soon enough, hmm?"

Fanran laughed. "You will, Syaoran. Listen, Mother is warming up dinner and she wanted you to come down in five."

Syaoran nodded and Fuutie stood up. She kissed his forehead and followed Fanran to the door. Before they left, Syaoran called for them.

"Fanran! Fuu!" The stopped and spun around.

Syaoran gulped. "What's… her full name?"

Fanran and Fuutie glanced at each other. Fuutie nudged her elder sister who took in a deep breath and revealed the name of her adored niece.

"Maaya Kinomoto Li…"

_.xx._

_Syaoran,_

_Crazy week! Kero's birthday just passed and he really wanted a life sized truck. So, me being the awesome maybe-soon-to-be-hopefully-auntie, got him one. Needless to say, Kaho was more than _surprised_. Kero looked like he died and had gone to heaven, and Touya told me I was spoiling him._

_I told him he was a sad man and probably was ignored as a child…_

_He told me, "Probably. Mama and dad pay more attention to you, anyway."_

_He's just jealous I'm pregnant and he's not._

Syaoran paused. "Really?" He murmured. "You _really_ just said that?"

_Wait… I just realized how stupid I sounded just now. Never mind! _

Syaoran snickered. She was hilarious.

_Kero's party was fun. Hikaru Morimoto was there—remember him? I don't know who invited him and Kaho sure has hell didn't know who he was. He had brought his own drinks (can you believe it? To a toddler party, no less) and started getting _very_ rowdy. Touya literally picked him up by his collar and threw him out… not before Hikaru got _very_ close and said very disturbing things to me about his hands and my body and places that only you've seen. _

_So, of course Touya being my loving brother, punched him and then proceeded to drag his sorry ass out of the party. Good thing three and four year olds find humour in violence because they cheered Touya on. Kaho said I should press charges against Hikaru but what the heck do I say? He wanted to have sex with me?_

Syaoran clenched his fist. He always hated that Morimoto character; he had been out to make a pass with Sakura ever since he first laid eyes on her. But unfortunately for Hikaru, Sakura had always been in love with Syaoran and had never given him the time of day. Hikaru probably heard that she was going to her brother's girlfriend's son's party and invited himself there.

_Note to self,_ Syaoran thought, _hurt Morimoto_.

_Went to another doctor appointment with my gyno. She says so far so good! Pregnancy is two thumbs up so far and I'm not getting morning sicknesses yet so hallelujah! Granted if the baby is anything like you, it'll give me grief and a half. _

_Just kidding!_

_Me and mom went shopping yesterday and I found something that reminded me of you. I picked it up so don't be a Hater McHate. I thought it was cute and so did mom… speaking of mom, she's already rubbing mustard oil on my stomach, saying it'll help minimize stretch marks. Old wives rituals? She tried to poke me with a barbeque skewer when I called her an "old wife." _

Syaoran couldn't help but smile. Her mom would totally do that too…

_Mama was also thinking of names. She said if we had a boy she'd want him to be a Shaolong, Shaoling, or Xi. For some reason, Xi appealed to me. We're still thinking on girl names… nothing I like has been mentioned yet. Noteworthy names, in my opinion, would be: Ying Hua and Sakina… to match my name. I didn't like them but they were cute…_

_Well, time to feed junior and I. Write to you soon, love you!_

_Sakura plus one_

Syaoran felt a warm sensation bubble in his stomach seeing the plus one. He gently placed the letter down and picked up the envelope, trying to see what Sakura had sent him. He found a little button that had _**#1 Daddy **_stamped onto it. Even though grown men don't cry, Syaoran felt tears prick his eyes. He couldn't wait to see Sakura…

Couldn't wait to see his baby girl.

_.xx._


	3. Month Three

_.xx._

"You went through eight letters already?" Yelan was impressed. She knew that Syaoran would be _very_ excited to read his letters, but she didn't know that he would be as excited as he was. Granted he already found out about Maaya, so he was more or less eager to see Sakura… and since she was out of town, her letters were all that he had.

Syaoran nodded, cutting into the chicken breast on his plate. His sisters called him, saying that dinner was served and he needed a break from reading the letters. Syaoran had half the mind to skip the meal but knew that his mother would be very hurt if he failed to be present for a family dinner for the first time in sixteen months…

But Sakura…

And Maaya.

"It's exciting." Syaoran shrugged. "Sakura sent me presents too."

Fuutie's eyes widened. "Really?! That's so cute! I only thought she was going to send letters; we would keep them all in a pile in your bedroom every week when we received them."

Fanran spooned some corn onto her plate. "She visits all the time though, Syaoran," she stated. "Makes it a point to come over every week if she can."

Syaoran made a strangled noise. "Please?" he begged softly. "Can we not talk about how often my daughter and her mother come and visit? I'm already going crazy over the fact that I can't _see_ them until Monday."

Yelan put a comforting hand on her son's shoulder. "Everything will be fine, Syaoran," she said softly. "Besides, you have her letters."

Syaoran sighed. "I know, Mom… but letters will_ never_ compare to being there physically when she needed me the most."

"But you did something worthwhile," Sheifa stated and Feimei, Fanran, and Fuutie nodded in agreement. "You fulfilled dad's last wish."

"I know," Syaoran murmured. "But the pain of not seeing my daughter when she was first born won't ever go away. Can we talk about something else now? Like how you," he said, smirking at Fanran, "met Taichi."

Fanran blushed. "See… I was at a lingerie store…"

"No WAY!" Syaoran boomed. "I'm already interested!"

The women fell into a fit of laughter and Fanran went on to tell her brother how she met Taichi at a lingerie store… how he was the manager of customer service and she had specifically requested to see him to file a complaint. Syaoran was amused… Only Fanran Li would meet her man at a bra and panty store.

_.xx._

_Dear Syaoran,_

_And so begins the third month of you being gone and me being pregnant. There was a carnival in town yesterday and Kero _really_ wanted to go. So, again, me being the awesome-future-aunt-maybe, I took him. We had _soo_ much fun; we bought balloon animals, Kero played in the ball pit, we were on the Ferris wheel… and I remembered how the first time you kissed me we were at the Penguin Park Annual Festival. Now put the letter down, lean your head back, and reminisce for a moment._

Syaoran burst into laughter. How this woman kept him amused was amazing; there was _never_ a dull moment with her.

_Done reminiscing? Good. Now look in the envelope._

Even through her letters, she was bossy. Putting the paper down, despite how badly he wanted to continue reading, Syaoran opened the envelope once more to find a smaller envelope within it. Carefully opening it, he saw what his girlfriend had sent him: a picture of her, a little boy (Kero, perhaps), and a clown.

Syaoran resisted the urge to let his man-tears leak. He missed her so much…

_Like it? Isn't Kero adorable? Kaho is being the sweetest woman ever; she's giving me mom-pointers that they don't teach you in Home Economics in high school. Apparently taking care of an egg for a week is nothing like taking care of a baby. Who knew, huh?_

Her sarcasm was impeccable.

_Dinner time! Mama always makes it a point to rub oil on my tummy after I'm done eating. You know, stretch marks._

_I told her to let there be marks, I can consider them battle scars!_

_*insert epic music here*_

_Hehe! I love you,_

_Sakura, the epic battler_

Without missing a beat, Syaoran put that letter back into the envelope and put her picture on his nightstand; beside the button she also gave him and the pendant for his birthday. Picking up the next letter, he carefully tore the side of the envelope and pulled out the paper. Faintly, he could smell Sakura on the page and his heart did somersaults.

_.xx._

_Hey, hey!_

_So today was the first day on the job for me at Yoshi and Yuki LLP. It was nothing like what I expected… so hectic and busy. I spoke to my hiring officer about the pregnancy and what'll happen and he said that because I'm an intern I don't get benefits (such as paid maternity leave), but if my work blows their minds into outer space then I can be hired as casual full time and reap the rewards of paid maternity leave benefits._

_Who knew they'd _pay_ you to stay at home and breastfeed your baby._

_Well, I did. I hope you did too!_

Without thinking, Syaoran put the letter to his lips and kissed it. _Lord, I love you so much, Sakura…_ he thought before resuming reading where he abruptly stopped.

_I've been put on some vitamins now, the pregnancy is progressing "at a normal pace" according to my gyno. Mama and Daddy are _way_ too excited. They're already dragging me into baby stores—and trust me, Tomoyo is no help either. When she found out she basically ran to the mall to begin looking at baby stuff. _

_I wanted to send you a picture this week but I decided to hold off a little bit longer. Maybe by the end of the month my stomach will be a little bigger? It's kind of lame right now, hardly visible._

_Whelp, there's a movie on TV and it's family movie night._

_Toodles my love,_

_Mommy and Junior_

"Ah," Syaoran groaned. "Stop signing off as plus one; makes me wanna see you that much more." He put the letter down and fell backwards onto his pillow. Closing his eyes, he tried to picture what his daughter looked like…

Sakura's eyes?

His hair?

Her naivety? Or his stubbornness?

Whatever his baby girl looked like, he knew that she'd be the most beautiful girl in the world, next to her mother. His heart never hurt so badly before; not even when he left for Africa over a year ago. The pain Syaoran was feeling was near unbearable and he knew that if he didn't see Sakura soon, he'd implode spontaneously.

A knocking on his door caused Syaoran to open his eyes and sit up. "Come in."

The door peeped open and Sheifa's head popped in. "You alright?"

Syaoran nodded. "Yes, can everybody stop pitying me?"

Sheifa laughed and fully entered her younger brother's room. "We don't pity you, idiot." She shook her head. "We are trying to empathize with you because we can hardly begin to imagine how you feel."

"How long did you stand in front of a mirror and practice that line?"

"Ten minutes." Sheifa grinned. "But all jokes aside, Mother was wondering if you wanted to see home videos?"

Syaoran's heart stopped. "Of… Maaya?" The name of his daughter rolled so naturally from his lips. It was as if it belonged—_she_ belonged. His hands itched to hold her; he wanted to kiss her, hug her, and tell her he loved her more than anything. He wanted to hold her mother just as badly and promise her that he'd _never _leave her alone.

Ever.

"Yep, we have post-birthing videos, first bath, fun stuff like that." Sheifa smiled. Syaoran stared at her for a moment before shaking his head. Sheifa was caught off-guard.

"No?"

"No," he affirmed. "I want to see them first in person before I watch any videos. It'll ruin the surprise of seeing what she looks like."

Sheifa's eyes grew teary. "You'll make a great father, little brother."

Since his throat was tight, Syaoran could only nod.

"I'll let you finish reading your letters—make sure you sleep too, hm?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Sheifa."

His sister blew him a kiss before shutting his bedroom door. Syaoran picked up the next letter in the pile and carefully opened it—month three, week three.

_Guess who?_

_Well, you guessed right. It's only me and not your exotic dancer from Sweden. _

The first _sentence_ in the letter made his chest rumble with laughter. The exotic dancer from Sweden was a running joke between them; when they went to a restaurant, a long time ago, their waitress was from Sweden. Sakura wondered why she worked in the hospitality industry… she was gorgeous enough to be an actress, or a dancer.

Syaoran, in a joking manner, piped up that she could be an exotic dancer.

Hence the birth of the exotic dancer from Sweden.

_Maybe she's busy dancing so you'll have to make do with me. So guess what? My morning sicknesses have kicked in! It's so disgusting to want to throw up first thing in the morning. And I cannot _stand_ the smell of anything frying. Sucks for Touya, he loves omelets. Kaho gave me some awesome recipes for baked breakfasts. I did not know you can bake your breakfast. Again, mom-tips that they don't teach you in Home Economics._

_Mama says my cravings should be kicking in _any_ day now so I'm kind of not looking forward to that. Again, since I'm carrying your brat, he or she is probably going to make me have chocolate covered dim sum._

_And strangely, that sounds really good._

Syaoran paused and stared at what she wrote: chocolate covered dim sum. He _so_ knew what he was going to ask his mother to make for dinner the following night.

_Tomoyo wants to start making maternity clothes for me, but Chiharu already bought me two tops. Naoko got me _books_ on motherhood and Rika is all but lecturing me on the to-dos and not-to-dos on pregnancy. Again, her dating Terada-sensei turned her into a teacher._

_And why can't I stop calling him sensei?! He's one of my best friend's boyfriend and I still refer to him as a figure of authority. But I can't call him Yoshiyuki… he taught me long division and algebra in fourth grade!_

_Somehow, I feel thoroughly weirded out by their romance._

"I was always weirded out," Syaoran muttered.

_On another note, Hikaru Morimoto called Kaho today asking about _me_. We don't know how he got her number and Touya reported it to the authorities. Mama and Daddy are getting worried now, especially with my pregnancy and how creepy Morimoto could be. Takashi and Eriol are my two bodyguards; you owe them big time for protecting my honour. Kidding!_

Syaoran was seething in anger. He was going to chop up Hikaru Morimoto into little bitty pieces and scatter him across the continents.

_Alright, this letter has gone on long enough. I shall leave you to your exotic Swedish dancer._

_xoxo_

_Sakura_

_.xx._

_Syaoran!_

_Picture has been enclosed!_

He picked up the envelope pulled out the smaller envelope he had seen when he withdrew the letter. Opening it, he pulled the picture out and stared at it longingly: Sakura was standing in front of a mirror, holding her camera phone up, and snapping a picture of her bare belly. Though it wasn't _that_ obvious, he saw a small baby bump.

_Guess what's this week? My cravings started._

_And I craved chocolate covered dim sum. Needless to say I hate you so much. Do you understand how hard it is to try and convince somebody to smother your dim sum with chocolate?! Do you?_

_No, you don't. But you will, because I know that as soon as you read my letters, you'll want some chocolate covered dim sum. But don't worry, I told Yelan to have the ingredients ready for when you return. I guaranteed her you'll want some._

His jaw was agape. How did she… How could she have…?

That only proved how well she knew him.

_Kero keeps rubbing my belly for good luck, since there's a small bump there. I think it has to be the cutest thing ever. I want Kero to be the big cousin of our baby… I have to start sending Touya subliminal get-married-to-Kaho messages. They've been officially together for about two months now but I swear they're more like a quaint little family._

_Mama and Daddy are going to Australia for a week. Mama doesn't want to leave but Aunt Sonomi agreed to stay with me while they're gone. There is probably going to a site in Australia that Daddy will be working on so he thought it'd be a good idea to check it out beforehand._

_The only reason they're okay to go is because Aunt Sonomi and Kaho agreed to take care of me. They don't trust Touya much…_

"I wouldn't trust Touya much," Syaoran snorted.

_But I get their point. I wouldn't trust him much either, haha. Shh! Don't tell him I said that!_

_I miss you loads… but you already know that. I really wish I could see what you're seeing right now, Africa must be amazing and an experience of a lifetime. I've made it a self-goal to do something like what you're doing before I die. Maybe when the baby is older and in school._

_And if all is well between us after you return, you and I could do it together! Perhaps go back to Africa? The thought of it excites me!_

_Okie dokie, smokey. I must bid you adieu now. I was promised a pedicure and manicure treat thanks to Kaho. I could use a little TLC._

_Yours always,_

_Sakura_

Gently putting the letter down, Syaoran rubbed his face. He was getting sleepy but he didn't want to stop reading the letters. Looking at the pile, he knew he had to get some rest before reading more. He wanted to be fully awake to read Sakura's life without him for the past year.

Carefully putting the stack on his night stand, he picked up the picture of her and Kero and kissed it.

Kissed it right where her belly was.

"Goodnight, Sakura," he murmured as he set the picture down and turned off his lamp. Before he succumbed to his dreams, he already knew that they were going to be filled with Maaya and Sakura.

_.xx._

**I'm half asleep and haven't done an author-edit. Any mistakes found, please overlook. I'm going to edit it in the morning when I'm rested and awake haha.**

**Sorry for the forever-wait on the update.**

**Beta-edited: Sakura-chan Master of the Clow  
**


	4. Month Four

_.xx._

As soon as Syaoran woke up he picked up a letter and opened it. It was Saturday morning and he had to kill forty-eight more hours before being able to see Sakura and Maaya—his heart was hurting and his soul was aching to see the love of his life and their beautiful baby girl. He wanted to hold them both _so_ badly… he had never felt such a strong pain before, not even when he and Sakura broke up before he left for his mission.

_Syaoran,_

_We threw a surprise anniversary party for Mama and Daddy today! They were _not_ expecting it at all—we had help from Kaho, her cousin Nakuru (Nakuru hit it off with Touya's best friend Yukito… kind of weird, actually). Nakuru is a renowned chef so we had a gourmet meal prepared for us _for free_! Granted I craved really random stuff so well… I didn't consume too much of the gourmet. _

_Mama and Daddy came home a day before their anniversary from Australia, so everything worked out. They're thinking of relocating for a bit but Daddy was saying something about waiting until the baby comes. I told them to go—I'm only four months in and I have the girls plus Kaho, Touya (who isn't much help) and Sonomi. They worry too much…_

"They should," Syaoran murmured. "You're pregnant."

_And you're probably agreeing with them right now, aren't you?_

"She must have fortune telling skills," Syaoran concluded.

_I was having some one-on-one time with Touya a few days ago. He really opened up which was both a) scary because he's my brother and b) sweet, because he's my brother. He was saying that even though he's known Kaho and Kero for such a short period of time, he loves them both so much and can't picture going on without them. I told him go for what you believe in and what you want… it's better to go ahead and make the mistake versus living life thinking 'what if', right? Well, Touya liked my advice (and he said something about me not being able to think of such awesome advice on my own and he partially credits you… which is totally _not_ fair at all. Don't laugh at me!)_

What did Syaoran do? He laughed.

_Touya and I went to a jewelry store and looked at rings—can you believe it?! I went engagement ring shopping with my brother! We saw a couple that we liked but before Touya invests in such things, he asked me to subliminally ask Kaho if she wants to marry Touya._

_So what do I do? I ask her up front if she wanted a sister-in-law like me. Kaho said that she would love to have me as a sister-in-law and a step-aunt for Kero. Then I asked her if she wished I had _another_ brother for her to marry and make me the awesome sister-in-law and she laughed at me, saying that I was _not_ subtle at all and she would love to marry Touya._

"Baby," Syaoran murmured, "you have no tact whatsoever."

_So, I told Touya and he was happy… but that was today. I don't know what is gonna happen for the rest of the week but I will keep you updated on this drama! On the plus side, no sign of Morimoto… I'm contemplating on hiring your cousin Mei Lin as my permanent bodyguard. I _would_ employ your sisters but I doubt their fighting skills. I still don't believe that they're third degree black belts. How could four women who scream "OH MY GOD THAT IS SO KAWAII" at everything have a fighting bone in their body?_

_Please don't tell them I said that!_

_Tomoyo, Rika, and Chiharu are coming over in about five minutes to take me to the spa. I will write to you next week._

_Love you!_

_S to the A to the KURA!_

Syaoran chuckled and placed the letter down. Even four months after she found out she was pregnant and she was still as hyper and carefree as she always was. It was, in essence, what made her special and he could not wait until Monday morning…

"Syaoran, you awake?"

Syaoran heard Taichi's voice from the other side of his closed door. Grunting, he crawled off of his bed, grabbed a shirt that was hanging from his footboard and went to open the door as he struggled to put said shirt on. "Yeah, I am," he said gruffly as he swung the door open.

Tai, dressed in sweatpants and a Nike tank top, smirked at him. "I heard you were good with your fighting skills."

Syaoran shrugged in the most nonchalant way he could muster up. "I've had good days and bad…" His eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"Let's say that I've had my fair share of training in karate, kung fu, and tae kwon do."

"Is that so?"

"That is so."

Syaoran knew his sister's fiancé was challenging him and real Li men never backed down from challenges. "Fine, you're on. I'll be down in half an hour and then we head to the park. Deal?"

Tai grinned. "Deal."

As he turned to walk away, Syaoran shut the door and returned to his bed. _One more letter before I go kick Taichi's ass,_ he told himself.

_Mr. Li_

_Your sisters took me out on a shopping date today, so much fun! We bought shoes, and underwear, and shirts, and pants, and jewelry, and maternity clothes, and makeup, and Fuutie bought me a new hair straightener! Best. Sisters. Ever. _

"No, they aren't."

_Yes, they are._

Syaoran gaped at the letter. _I really need to stop wondering how she knows what I'm gonna say…_ He had been proven once too many times that his girlfriend (ex-girlfriend?)… The mother of his child knew him better than he knew himself.

Scary.

_Onto Touya drama, though! Yesterday he took Kaho and Kero to their "spot" (which happens to be Penguin Park) and proposed to Kero! Yes, you read right—Kero. He asked Kero if it was okay if he married his mom and that he didn't want to take the position of his father, but he would love it if he could be his daddy._

_Like I said, anybody can be a father, but only a real man can be a daddy._

"You never say that," Syaoran snorted.

_The wedding is set for next year, a medium-length engagement (okay, it's a rather short engagement, but they dated for like three months!). Touya said that sometimes love can happen in an instant and at other times it can take a whole lifetime. Anyway, I'm officially the unofficial-paternal-aunt and I get to spoil him _so_ much. We make up excuses that Kero needs to _bond_ with his baby cousin and have ice-cream dates, and carnival dates. Trust me, not even _you_ ever treated me as well as Kero does._

_He holds onto my hand and says that I'm the 'bestest-not-real-aunt ever.'_

_Greatest._

_Compliment._

_Of._

_Life._

_Speaking of which, my date's here. We're going to a toy store together. You know the Buzz Lightyear action figure is all the rage… something about Toy Story 1, 2 and 3…_

_Love you!_

_Sakura_

_.xx._

"Ready to get your ass kicked?" Syaoran smirked as he and his sister's fiancé stood face-to-face in the middle of a park. Around them were families scattered about. They were barbequing, picnicking, flying kites, and playing tag; typical family activities. A small crowd gathered to watch the sparring take place—primarily adolescent boys that enjoyed it when two men threw fists at each other.

"I'm ready to kick _yours_."

Syaoran could only snicker as his sister, Sheifa, stood between them. She was going to referee the match, as she was the most advanced fighter out of all her sisters.

"Ready?" she called and Syaoran nodded, a slow blanket of nostalgia overtaking him.

He was taken back to a world no more…

"_Ready?!" Sheifa called as Sakura and Syaoran stared into each other's eyes. Sakura had just gotten her black belt and wanted to take her boyfriend on._

"_Oh, I'm ready." Sakura cracked her neck._

_Syaoran smirked. "I'll go easy on you, babe."_

"_Don't bother. It'll be your death wish."_

Syaoran snapped out of his reverie just in time to hear Sheifa roar _GO_! Without blinking, Taichi charged forward but Syaoran was quick to dodge him and relocate himself. He took his fighter's stance once more and Taichi simply nodded before they both charged at each other and locked in hand-to-hand combat.

"LOOK!" A young boy pointed. "He's wax on and wax offing!"

"Nuh uh," another boy chided. "He's putting the jacket on the hook and taking it off!"

Fanran nudged Fuutie. "Karate Kid references are so adorable."

Fuutie simply snorted. "Yeah, but we don't _wax-on wax-off_."

"Sure we do," Fanran giggled. "Don't get boastful just because you're a third degree black belt."

Fuutie couldn't help but laugh and returned her attention back to the match. "Your fiancé has skill."

Fanran nodded. "He does, but I don't even think he stands a chance against Syaoran."

Feimei came up behind her sisters and wrapped both her arms around the two. "Nobody could ever stand a chance against Syaoran… he's like… Master Roshi from Dragonball Z!"

"You need to stop watching cartoons with Maaya." Fuutie shoved her sister. The three shared a laugh and silently agreed to pay attention to the battle unfolding before them.

Syaoran ducked as Taichi moved to kick him but the latter swiftly recovered when Syaoran moved in for the attack. The three sisters (save Sheifa who was moving left to right, refereeing) were ping ponging between Syaoran and Taichi—they looked evenly matched.

As Syaoran quickly executed a flawless flying kick, he was hit by another wave of nostalgia…

"_Don't go—" Sakura panted. "Easy!"_

_Smirking sweetly, Syaoran seamlessly transitioned from defensive to offensive. In a matter of _seconds_, Sakura was pinned to the ground. Her eyes were wide; she was evidently shocked. Kinomoto Sakura was not anticipating a loss._

"_You fight with your mind," Syaoran pointed to her head. Slowly, he moved his finger to her chest. "Fight with your heart, sweetheart."_

_Sakura blew her bangs out of her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, one day I'll beat you."_

Syaoran was not expecting Taichi to perform a series of hand techniques. Since he was too busy taking a trip down memory lane, Taichi was able to pin him to the ground. "You're rusty," Taichi murmured before helping Syaoran up. "But I can see that you have serious technique."

Syaoran dusted off his shoulder. "Yeah, spending a year away can put a damper on your skill."

Fuutie ran up to her brother and hugged him. "You were still pretty good! How about I treat you to some chocolate ice cream!"

At the sound of chocolate, Syaoran's attention perked up.

_.xx._

_Question, Syaoran… if three people went into the jungle, Eriol, Takashi, and you and Eriol was eaten by a lion… and Takashi was blown away by the wind… only one person makes it out of the jungle…_

_Who makes it out?_

Syaoran twitched, looking at the riddle Sakura wrote for him. "Seriously?" He muttered, slouching on his chair further. "Of course it's _you_!"

_Wrong._

"How could she _know_ what I say?!"

_I didn't go into the jungle. You did. So _you'd_ make it out._

"I swear on all that is holy," Syaoran cursed. "That's so stupid it's _stupid_!"

_Kero asked me that today. Apparently he heard it on TV. Oh, by the way… stop saying that my riddle is so stupid it's stupid. Redundancy is not attractive in a man._

"What the holy _sandman, _Sakura!" Syaoran roared, staring incredulously at the letter. "How. Do. You. Know?!"

_I just do._

"I'm gonna stop tryna figure out how she knows."

_Good idea._

"I swear—"

_Don't swear, the baby might pick up on it._

"I have to be dreaming!"

_You aren't dreaming._

"No comment."

_Good idea. So let me continue! Kero has a ton of riddles for me now… there's a really long one about a giraffe in a refrigerator but I'll tell you that in another letter. By the way, if I actually was able to anticipate your comments correctly then I deserve a prize. You're sometimes so predictable babe hehe. _

_Apart from your predictability, nothing of relative interest happened this week. Just loads of parties to congratulate Touya and Kaho._

_Toodles!_

_Sakura_

Syaoran put the letter back in the envelope and picked up the last letter written in her forth month.

_Guess what! I craved something _normal_ today? Pizza! With pepperoni! I never felt so normal in my life!_

_Make no comment._

Syaoran could only laugh.

_My tummy is getting bigger; I took a picture this week. Doctors are saying that development is regular… Oh! I think I'm also going to enclose a picture of the ultrasound._

Syaoran immediately put the letter down to take a look at the two pictures she sent him. The first one was of her in front of the mirror holding her shirt up enough to show her belly—a bump. A baby bump…

His baby's bump.

Syaoran's heart was pounding uncontrollably. Shaking, he put the picture down and picked up the ultrasound picture.

His eyes watered.

_Maaya…_

He could clearly see her head… and her growing appendages…

His daughter.

Now he knew what his father felt when his mother was pregnant for the first time. Hesitantly, he returned the ultrasound picture back into the envelope and picked up her letter once more.

_Like it? Isn't our baby adorable? I don't care if it's a boy or a girl, so long as it's healthy with ten fingers and ten toes. So unfortunately this letter needs to be cut slightly short… Mama wants to take me to the spa! Spa date!_

_Talk to you in a week!_

_Mommy and baby_

Syaoran exhaled sharply and pressed the letter to his face, kissing it a few times. _Less than twenty-four hours… less than twenty-four hours…_

Syaoran prayed his mantra would last him till Monday, when he could actually see Sakura.

_.xx._

_Beta-edited: Sakura-chan MOTC  
_

**Sorry for the long wait! Updates will be regular now!**

**Special note:**

**I will be doing story commissions in the near future! I can write any original character story (granted all the information is provided) or any fanfiction fandom that I am comfortable with. Stories written out of commission can be posted with proper credits—if you have artwork being commissioned and want me work closely with the artist then I can do that as well.**

**The price that I'm ****_thinking_**** of is $2 Canadian per chapter up to a maximum work count of 5000 words (which is approx. 15 pages). There can be an unlimited amount of chapters. Payments could be made through via PayPal and will be administered on DeviantArt. If anybody is interested (I'm not taking commissions yet, this is just the voting state), please vote Yes or No on my profile, or leave it in a review (preferably both).**

**If you want more info, check out my deviantArt page (link in my profile)**


	5. Month Five

_.xx._

_The baby looks like a baby! We did another ultrasound yesterday and I've sent you pictures._

Like always, Syaoran put the letter down and looked inside of the envelope. It was Saturday night and he had just finished dinner with his family and decided that he was going to read four more letters before going to sleep. Actually, Syaoran figured he wouldn't be _able_ to sleep at all—he had so many thoughts running through his head and he wasn't sure how to organize his mind at all. The only thing that he could think of was seeing Sakura and Maaya.

And that was just shy of twenty-four hours away.

The ultrasound of Maaya showed that she had her thumb in her mouth—she had fingers! Syaoran's breath was taken away as he saw his beautiful baby girl… she was no longer a tiny fetus but an actual _baby_.

"Oh my…" Syaoran, shakily, placed the ultrasound photo down and picked Sakura's letter up once again.

_Isn't she so cute? I had a squeal attack in the clinic and Touya had to shush me repeatedly. He's the worst person to go to an ultrasound with and I've mentally decided to take Kaho with me. She understands the miracle of life—let's just wait until that jerk Touya has his first baby with her. Guess who won't be sympathetic at the least?_

_Me._

_Especially when Kaho craves. Insert my evil and diabolical laughter right here._

Syaoran smiled; he remembered her 'evil' and 'diabolical' laughter. It was pathetic.

_I pee so much now and Kaho says that it's normal. That and I'm constipated which sucks. I pee a lot and can't poop, what a _great_ combination. _

Syaoran snickered but he had to sympathize with her. He remembered his bout of constipation when he was in Africa and it was _not_ a fun feeling. He was pretty sure that between being pregnant and peeing constantly, Sakura did not enjoy the feeling of not being able to take a dump.

_Oh and, I'm fat now. But not an ugly fat, it's the I'm-pregnant-and-I-look-like-a-sexy-beast-because-I'm-constantly-glowing kind of fat. I know, _so_ attractive. Stop laughing._

Syaoran bit his tongue before he could burst into laughter. Alright, so Sakura didn't _actually_ know if he was going to laugh or not but he figured, for her sake, he wouldn't do it in any case. Her letters were beyond cute and he didn't know she knew him _that_ well until he started reading them. Especially when she predetermined what he was going to say or do—she wrote the letters about a year ago, too!

Love like that can only be found once.

_Alright, this fat, constantly-peeing, hardly-pooping pregnant mama needs to waddle to the bathroom and well… pee. :P_

_Love you sugarplum!_

_Madam Sakura Kinomoto *wink_

As fast as Syaoran was done the letter, he was onto the second one.

_Syaoran,_

_My left leg hurts. My back hurts. I think my ankles may be swollen. And this brat is heavy. _

_Nevertheless, I love every moment of being pregnant. If all's well between us, I want more babies. Lots, and lots, and _lots_ of babies… actually, let's have a soccer team. This first born can be the captain because he/she is, well, the first born. Then the second one can be the co-captain and the third one could be the goalie and the fourth one could be defense one and the—I'll stop now._

Syaoran chuckled. He was mentally concurring with Sakura, though; if all was well between them then he was determined to be around for the second, third, and maybe fourth and fifth pregnancies as well. Despite the fact that he did something that was considered saintly, he would never get over the regret of not being around for the pregnancy of his firstborn. That was something that he could never get back.

But Sakura's letters?

They somehow made him feel like he was right there, holding her hand for every step she took. She kept him up to date with everything that she did, everything she ate, everything she didn't do—it was like they weren't even apart in her mind. Her letters didn't seem like letters but rather as if she was speaking to him.

Telling him everything.

_I don't do much anymore. I literally lounge around and look at bridal catalogues with Kaho, which is kinda really fun to be totally honest with you. She's going to be a blushing bride! They're planning on a date for after the baby is born which is totally sweet. Kaho said she wanted me to be part of the ceremony and she wouldn't care if I was bridesmaid looking like an overgrown pumpkin, but I'd feel really agitated if I did._

_Especially if I have swollen ankles and back pain. I feel bad though :( they want to tie the knot and I'm their only obstacle._

"No you aren't, silly."

_And don't say no I'm not!_

"I stop trying to figure out how you know."

_But I can't do much. If I can pop the baby out I totally would :P Alright, enough jibber jabber. _

_Love you!_

And on time, too, because Syaoran's doorbell rang. Within seconds, Sheifa was screaming his name and Syaoran was mumbling incoherent things as he languidly got off of his bed and out of his room.

"I swear—SYAOR—_oh_," Sheifa saw him walking down the stairs. "Look who decided to pay us a visit!"

Syaoran wasn't able to see who it was but found himself tackled to the ground by two girls, one of which sounded like she was crying. It took him a moment to realize that Tomoyo and Chiharu had him pinned to the ground and _Chiharu_ was crying.

"When'd you get back? Ohmigod, when I called Fanran today and she said you were back—Syaoran _when did you get back_?!" Tomoyo all but yelled at him and Syaoran could only laugh at his two close friends. Chiharu managed to wipe away her tears before smacking Syaoran four times.

"One's from me, and one's from Naoko, one's from Rika, and one's from Sakura!"

"But why am I being smacked?"

"For being totally awesome!" Chiharu hugged her friend once again. Sheifa only smirked and her sisters, plus Taichi, managed to rush into the foyer to see Syaoran being abused by a girl with pigtails. It was a sight to be seen.

"Why didn't you tell us you were back?"

Immediately another thought hit Syaoran altogether: "Did you tell Sakura?!"

Tomoyo and Chiharu exchanged glances before looking at their friend once more. "No. She's not in town right now but… well we tried calling her but she wouldn't answer. Why?"

Syaoran looked strangely relieved. "Don't tell her I'm back yet. I want to surprise her… them."

Chiharu's eyes widened. "You kno—_oh_, her letters!"

Tomoyo frowned and look at Chiharu then back at Syaoran. "Know what?"

"About Maaya," Chiharu filled in. The Li sisters dispersed, not finding the scene to be any more entertaining. Syaoran had his arms crossed in front of him as he was still sitting on the floor and Chiharu was sitting cross legged. Tomoyo was the only one who stood up and was wondering when her friends'll realize that they were sitting on the floor in the main foyer.

Tomoyo's mouth dropped into a circle as she silently said '_ohhh_.' Syaoran looked up at Tomoyo before turning back to Chiharu. "And you guys decided to come tackle me in my humble abode why?"

"To see you. You got really sexy," Chiharu reached out to poke Syaoran's arm which caused him to smirk and Tomoyo to shake her head.

"It was all the work under the sun, Chi." Tomoyo muttered. Chiharu simply rolled her eyes and said something along the lines of Syaoran being like a brother and she could poke his sexily formed biceps whenever she wanted. Syaoran howled in laughter and Tomoyo even had to giggle at that one.

"Whenever you talk to her, don't tell her I'm back." Syaoran repeated. "I _really_ want to surprise her."

The girls nodded. "Don't worry." Tomoyo pat Syaoran's head.

"Good to have you back, Li."

"Good to _be_ back, Big-Blue." Big-Blue: A stupid nickname Syaoran gave Tomoyo for her almost-black-but-mostly-blue hair. Tomoyo grinned stupidly before helping Chiharu up.

Syaoran got up and hugged the girls again before seeing them out of the house. "Let's grab lunch tomorrow." He offered and they immediately jumped at the chance.

"We'll bring the others!"

Syaoran grinned. "Yes, please." With one final wave, the girls were off his front porch and he snapped the bolt. If it felt _that_ amazing to see two of the girls again, he could only imagine how he'd feel when he saw Sakura and hugged her.

Kissed her.

He clenched his fist before bounding up the stairs and back into his room. _Letter three, letter three, letter three!_ And before he knew it, he was on his bed ripping open letter number three.

_You know what tastes absolutely amazing? Ice cream. Rich, delicious, creamy vanilla ice cream. The kind that melts in your mouth and makes you moan louder than hanky panky… kidding :P_

_There was a science centre exhibition thing that Kero really wanted to go to a few days ago so guess who took him? Best-not-real-aunt-ever did. We learned about the immune system and nervous system and why people see colour and what snot is (ewwwww, courtesy of Kero). Then the cutie told the human-body exhibit person that there was another person in me and the man looked so confused until he noticed my belly. _

_Then he asked if Kero was my son and I told him 'He may as well be. He's my future nephew.' And little Kero puffed his chest out so proudly. I felt good: a little kid is proud to call me his aunt._

_Life complete._

_I can die a happy woman now :P_

_We also had a Disney marathon today. We watched the Lion King, Aladdin, Tangled… basically any movie that had a heroic prince. Kero refused to watch anything princess-y. Granted when I asked him if I was a princess he responded by saying that I was the bestest princess around._

_Even "bester" then his mom._

_I know. Best compliment ever!_

_Oh here! Kero wants to write something!_

Syaoran grinned amusedly at the scribbles and stick-figure drawing that followed Sakura's letter. Laughing in good nature, he placed the letter down gently and ripped open the last one that documented her fifth month of pregnancy. Before he could get to the letter, though, he saw the picture she enclosed for him.

Her bare belly.

And her growing baby bump.

Syaoran had felt every emotion that he could possibly _feel_—but that didn't stop him from _feeling_. He let out a soft sigh and rubbed his nose gently against where her belly button was.

_Gods, I love her so much._ Inhaling sharply he placed the photo down and unfolded the letter.

_Hi Syaoran!_

_I went to Mommy Yoga today and man I have never felt so relaxed. Well, that could be because right after yoga I had another spa treat… I'm telling you, somebody's been treating me every week to the spa and I cannot get used to it at the _least_! _

_Your sisters took me out for lunch today, after my facial was complete and then I was dragged off to find cribs and bedding and clothing and I don't even know _what_. Fanran even made me _pre_-enroll the baby into martial arts. I didn't even know pre-enrolling was possible! Since we don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet, we literally put down "heir to the Li throne."_

_Well, Sheifa thought of _that_._

Syaoran snorted. "Of course Sheifa thought of that one."

_I sent a picture with this letter too! The baby's weight is really picking up and my muscles are really sore but no kicks yet. I can't wait till the baby kicks :)_

_So, on a more serious note, Hikaru Morimoto supposedly called Yukito today asking if we were sure that you were ever coming back or was I just some knocked up skank that needed a daddy in her baby's life. Needless to say Yukito spread the word and Touya, Eriol, Takashi, and the other boys taught him a 'lesson.' Honestly, what does he have against you and me?_

Syaoran's eyes narrowed. "He liked you. You picked me." He also made a mental note to teach Morimoto his _own_ lesson.

_But he poses no threat any longer. You full well know that any boy that falls into the wrath of Touya Kinomoto doesn't come out alive. Except you._

Despite the bad news, Syaoran cracked a stupid grin. "Of course except me."

_Don't get cocky now. I'm gonna go and find somebody to give me a foot rub. Miss you loads and can't wait to see you!_

_Love you lots,_

_Sakura_

Syaoran folded the letters up and put them back in their respective envelopes before staring at the pile on his bedside table. He _could_ sleep or he _could_ read the next couple of letters. Not needing to even think about his options, Syaoran snatched the pile of letters and quickly dove into the next set.

_Less than twenty-four hours,_ he told himself. He was _so_ close to holding his baby girl.

_Both_ his girls.

_.xx._

_**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATEEEE!**_


End file.
